


Pretty bird

by Raylynn_Writes



Series: "Ray fails to write just 100 words" prompt fills [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Flirting, Minor intoxication, Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylynn_Writes/pseuds/Raylynn_Writes
Summary: For the prompt: "(fahc/rpf) gavin's flirting style is the actual best"Because whodoesn'tenjoy a pretty British man settling himself on their lap like he's always belonged there?
Relationships: Gavin Free/Reader
Series: "Ray fails to write just 100 words" prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936393
Kudos: 5
Collections: Wrecursive Fanworks





	Pretty bird

"Mmm, _'ello luv._ " 

The only warning given before warm weight is settled over thighs; before gentle and teasing fingers trail along sides then over a chest to settle against a throat. Thumbs rubbing against a jawline, dark eyes with wide blown pupils seem sharp and almost _predatorial_ despite the slight _sway_ of intoxication lingering over the brit. "What do you say, pretty bird?" 

Those hands drift away, moving to loosely grip hips and allowing the slightest hint of scruff to rub spine-tinglingly against a cheek as Gavin leans in closer, cooing into an ear _"Fancy a shag?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed to write closer to 100 words this prompt! *heart* Marked as reader insert because I didn't really have a specific ship in mind when I wrote this
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://officialraylynn.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Actual_Raylynn) for more information about my writing!


End file.
